


Help Me Get Away From Myself

by songsofgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub!Loki, domme!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: Loki is a man who is always in control, always two steps ahead, in bed and in life. He has a secret desire to surrender himself completely to someone, even if only for one night. You are the only one he trusts to hand the reins over to.





	Help Me Get Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by one of my followers on my writing blog Tumblr (nerdyfandomfics). Contains Sub!Loki and Domme!Reader, so if that's not your cup of tea, go ahead and hit that back button. Safety and consent are at the heart of a D/s relationship so there is a lot of that here.  
> \-------------------  
> Song inspiration: Nine Inch Nails - "Closer"

“ _Please._ ”

The word is hissed between clenched teeth, reluctantly whispered as Loki strains his ankles and wrists against the padded cuffs holding him down to the bed. He bucks his hips into the air, searching for relief, making his swollen and reddened cock seep clear fluid onto his belly. You bend down over him and hook your index finger under the gold cock ring, just beneath his balls, and give it a tug. Loki groans deep in his chest and thrashes his head on the pillow.

“You’re resisting.” Your tone is patient, but only just. “You have to let go, Loki. Surrender control of your pleasure to me, and I will grant it when you are ready for it.”

He whines, panting quietly into his shoulder. You stroke his cheek and brush away the hair that has fallen onto his beautiful flushed face.

“Are you still green?"

“Green,” he murmurs, nodding with his eyes still closed. It is your responsibility to check in on him and you are happy to do it. You are hit with a rush of pride for him - he really is trying.

“Good.” You take his chin in your hand and make him look at you. “Remember, you _wanted_ to do this. You had a reason. Do you remember what you told me?”

“No,” Loki says, his eyebrow raised. He looks in your eyes helplessly. Sweat drips from his forehead down his nose. You can see a vein pulsing in his neck. He is desperately trying to keep his reactions in check but he can’t. His control is finally starting to slip.

Smiling, you stroke the sharp line of his jaw with your thumb. “You said you always want to be in control, in every aspect of your life, and just once you wanted to know how it felt to give control willingly to someone else. To trust someone enough to surrender to them. Do you remember now?” When he doesn’t answer you grip his aching cock in your hand and squeeze, making him cry out. “When your Mistress asks you a question, you answer. _Do. You. Remember?_ ”

Loki moans as you pump his length in your fingers slowly, twisting around the purple head. He gasps and tries to thrust into your hand, but you let go before he gets any further friction. “Yes! Yes I remember,” he shouts, his eyes shut tight.

“That’s what I thought.” You stand up and reach over to the dresser next to the bed. Loki purses his lips and exhales slowly as he watches you, his eyes curious. His curiosity quickly turns to dread when he sees the riding crop in one of your hands, and the blindfold in the other.

“You need to learn a lesson about trust, Loki,” you say sternly. He swallows hard, the muscles in his neck contracting with the strained motion. “If I am going to be your Mistress, be it one time or a hundred, you need to trust me, with everything you have.”

Loki nods enthusiastically. “I trust you,” he breathes, but his eyes betray him. He is still afraid to let go.

“I don’t believe you do.” Loki frowns at you, confused. “At least, not enough to give the right to your pleasure over to me.” You lift his head up and stretch the blindfold over his eyes, and he immediately turns his head from side to side, looking down his nose to try to see. He goes stark still when you bring the leather tip of the riding crop beneath his chin. “Ah-ah,” you scold. “Trust me.”

Loki’s entire body is tense as steel as you drag the crop down his throat to his chest. You decide to test him and give one nipple a good smack with the leather. He groans and arches his back, his breathing slowing down as he relaxes again.

“Green?”

“Green.”

Raising the crop a bit higher, just a bit, you bring it back down across his taut abdomen, watching the strong muscles there flex with the pain. The sound he makes is a curious combination of a whine and a moan. The blow leaves a faint pink line in his skin, and you run the leather tip along the mark. “How pretty,” you muse. “I think I’ll leave another one… right here.” Without warning him you land the crop across the top of his thighs. It’s unmistakably a moan that escapes his lips this time.

At last Loki relaxes completely, a blissed-out smile on his face. “Mmm,” you purr approvingly, “that’s more like it.” A light tap to his engorged balls makes him jerk and he lets out a small mewl as more fluid drips from his cock. “See how good it feels to give up control?” Loki nods slowly. You think for a moment, grab a couple more items off of the dresser, and climb onto the bed, between his legs. “Your mistress thinks you’re ready for a reward. What do you say to your Mistress when you want something?”

It takes Loki a moment to collect his thoughts. “Please,” he murmurs, his mouth staying open with his tongue dragging over his bottom lip.

You place your hand on his thigh, right below the hip joint, and he gasps. “Please, what?”

“Please touch my cock, Mistress!” His plea, the second of the night, is desperate. God, it sends a shiver down your spine and makes you want to touch yourself, just hearing him like this. _There’s time for that later,_ you remind yourself.

“See, you’re a natural,” you praise him. “And since you have given yourself over to me, and you asked so nicely, I will.”

You coat your hand with a bit of lube from the bottle and just barely start to stroke the base of his cock with your fingertips. He is surprisingly obedient and you do not have to remind him to stay still as you work him from root to tip with your firm grip. Loki lets out a choked moan as you twirl your fingers over the head just like before, his legs twitching from the pleasure of it. You stop for a moment and he whines.

“Remember,” you remind him sternly, “don’t you dare come without permission or there will be consequences. Is that clear?”

Loki is panting rapidly. “Yes, Mistress,” he squeaks. You bite your lip, resisting the urge to moan when he calls you that again. You never knew how much you would get into this role, especially since the tables were usually turned in the opposite direction, with Loki the one in charge. It’s making your cunt drip with desire, and it takes every bit of control you can muster not to straddle him and take him inside of you right then.

You begin your ministrations on his cock once more, and he releases a continuous moan as your pace picks up. Looking down, you can see his balls are starting to swell, and your eyes go to his feet, where his toes are curled. You smile wickedly; experience has taught you exactly what he looks like right before he comes, and you aren’t ready for this to be over just yet.

So when Loki holds his breath to try to stave off his impending orgasm, you remove your fingers. He lets out a stuttering moan and sighs with relief. “Thank you, Mistress,” he breathes. He is sweating even more now, little drops of it pooling in the ridges of his abdomen and chest muscles and gathering on his body hair. The sight of him, sprawled out and tied up at your mercy, is enough to drive you mad. You come up with an idea.

“Would you like to give your Mistress pleasure now, Loki?”

Loki smiles widely. “Oh yes, I would like that very much, Mistress. May I please?” Your heart swells with pride once more - he is a fast learner and is picking this up so quickly.

You climb up over his body and remove the blindfold, giving him a quick kiss when you see the look of total abandon and adoration in his eyes. Placing a knee on either side of his head, you lower yourself down to his face, and without any instruction Loki expertly slides his tongue into your center. His arms pull slightly against the cuffs and he moans as he wraps his lips around your clit and begins to suckle on it. You encourage him to keep going and thread your fingers through his soft raven hair. _Yes Loki, just like that, oh you’re so good, yes, don’t stop,_ anything and everything you can come up with to keep your new sub going. It doesn’t take long before your climax jolts through you and you pull harder on his hair to keep him still as you come against his lips. After it’s over you climb off of Loki and let him breathe for a moment.

“You’re such a good pet, Loki. Your Mistress is pleased.” He raises his head up to look at you with sharp eyes; you have used the name he normally saves for you, but with a moment’s thought his expression softens, before you have to chastise him for the look he gave you.

“Do I get to come now?” he asks, excited as a child, his eyebrows raised.

“No,” you say simply. “Not yet.” Loki pouts for a moment but remembers his position and smiles again.

Sitting between his legs again, you hold up a particular favorite toy of yours for Loki to see. It’s a powerful vibrating wand, black and gold and as long as your forearm. Loki’s eyes go wide and his smile fades when you turn it on to its full speed, its motor making a loud whining sound. Without preamble you press the vibrating head against the flesh beneath Loki’s balls, taking his cock in your other hand to stroke him some more. His cries of pleasure fill the room and he quickly begs you to let him come, biting his lips when you deny him.  He is breathing fast again, tensing his muscles in a desperate attempt to control himself, and you remove the vibrator when you see a tear streaming down the side of his face. Loki gasps and starts panting, his legs trembling. You still your hand and watch him carefully.

“What is your color?” you ask, making sure he wants to continue.

A wide smile breaks on Loki’s face and he chuckles. “Green, my Mistress, _so_ green,” he breathes, sniffling lightly. “That was a close one but I held it.”

“Yes you did, pet, you did so well,” you assure him, “but we’re not done yet.”

Loki lets out a slow, shaking breath and arches his back. “Please,” he begs, “I need more.”

You can hardly believe your eyes and ears; Loki, the God of Mischief, whose power and strength in magic are feared throughout the nine realms, reduced to a crying, whimpering mess at the hands of a mortal, begging for more. Loki, the man who trusts no one, cuffed to a bed and spread out to be used at your mercy. You are drunk on this exchange of power. Old habits die hard, and as much as you’re enjoying seeing him this way, you still want - no, need - to have him inside of you.

You touch your hands to Loki’s inner thighs and he jumps at the contact. “I’m going to fuck you now, pet,” you growl, digging your nails slightly into his skin. “How does that sound?” The words feel deliciously filthy coming from your mouth but Loki seems to love it. He moans and rotates his hips restlessly.

“Use your words, pet, I can’t read your mind.”

“Oh, yes, _please_ fuck me, Mistress!” You lean over and touch the tip of your tongue to his cock, gathering the leaking fluid into your mouth as Loki releases a guttural, shuddering cry. You’ve always loved the taste of him and this time you lock eyes with him as you swallow what you’ve tasted.

You can’t wait any longer. Your legs shake as you climb up and lower your hips down onto Loki’s swollen length. He is overly sensitive from the pleasure you have denied him, and he trembles beneath you, more tears falling over his elegant cheekbones as your cunt swallows him to the hilt.

“Very good, Loki,” you purr, closing your eyes to enjoy the sensation. “You’ve been so good and I’m so proud of you.” You raise your hips up a few inches and back down, savoring the way his breath hitches in his throat. When you open your eyes his are rolled back until all you can see is a sliver of his blue irises just beneath his hooded eyelids.

You begin to ride him slowly, watching his stomach muscles ripple with exertion, your hand reaching down to hook two fingers under his cock ring and pull a bit tighter. Your own breathing is getting more difficult to control as your pleasure builds low in your belly, making yourself bounce just a bit faster with each of Loki’s gasps and moans. The air is thick with the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh, punctuated by your encouraging whispers and Loki’s grunts and groans.

Loki is far from here, lost in his own world as he holds himself at the brink to obey you. The sight is breathtaking, his lithe form suspended between tense and relaxed, beads of sweat all over his body sparkling in the moonlight. Your fingers release the cock ring and begin to work circles around your clit, and within moments you are clenching around him and praising him in loud moans, your legs nearly giving out with exhaustion. Through your haze you manage to say to Loki, “you may come now, pet.”

Your words bring Loki back to reality and he howls as he spills himself inside of you, his gasping cries filling the room where there was near silence before.

His hips begin to twitch and you roll off of him. Loki can barely catch his breath as you gently wipe the sweat and tears from his face with a soft cloth you kept on the nightstand. One after the other you release the cuffs holding him to the bed, and by the time you get the last one off, he is shivering. “Sshh,” you whisper, and cover him up with a blanket, taking him into your arms.

Loki is dazed but slowly coming back to himself as you lay together. “Wow,” is all he can say at first, and he repeats it like a mantra for several moments while he rests. You stroke his hair, praising him for his bravery and obedience. He always did the same for you at the end of your scenes together, and he definitely deserves it. Once he stops trembling you reach back to the nightstand and retrieve a bottle of water for him to drink, and once he has downed it he drops his head back down on the pillow to go to sleep.

“Thank you so much, darling,” he mumbles. “You have no idea what this has meant to me.” You snuggle down into the blanket with him, and Loki pulls you tight into his arms. Just before you fall asleep, breathing in the comforting smell of him, he says, “Hey.” You look up into his sleepy eyes and he smiles. “Let’s do that again,” he growls, tracing circles around your lower back. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Find me on Tumblr (nerdyfandomfics) for more frequent updates. Comments and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
